


Window (Un)dressing

by postjentacular



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Drarry, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/F, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, hints of bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postjentacular/pseuds/postjentacular
Summary: When the woman party, it's a sight to behold.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 141
Collections: HP Kinkfest 2020





	Window (Un)dressing

Hermione Granger had expected many things to happen after winning the war: a token change of faces at the Ministry, to pass her NEWTS with flying colours, to finally get around to reading Ulyssess; and plenty that she didn't: Pansy Parkinson to open a discrete sex club, the Cannons to come second in the league, her and Ron's relationship to fizzle out, Harry to start dating Malfoy, and for the three of them to be sitting in Parkinson's club on a busy Saturday night. And yet, here she was.

_Carnal_ was Pansy's first foray into business – she'd become Pansy right around the time Malfoy became Draco (despite what his conversations with Harry would lead you to believe) – and business was booming. It was as tastefully decorated as you could expect for a club with its own branded lube - all cream leather, cherry wood and gilded trim; just because _Carnal_ indulged its patrons’ more base desires it didn’t mean it had to look like a dank clichéd dungeon. Despite the crowds – each one carefully hand-picked, vetted, and bound to complete secrecy – the trio still had their own booth in prime position to see all of the action: the St Andrew’s Cross, the row of benches at just the right height for spanking, and, if they craned their necks ever so slightly, the wall of alcoves that allowed for a slightly more private time. The same alcoves that Hermione had tried out for the first time just last weekend. 

Hermione re-crossed her legs, letting the gold sequins of her dress shimmy as she took a sip of her champagne. When she'd first put the dress on, she'd felt ridiculously self-conscious standing in her bedroom showing more cleavage and thigh than she'd ever usually do, even knowing that half the club would be trussed up in corsets, hot pants or nothing but a collar, she still doubted herself, but she’d been chivvied through the floo and now she had to admit Draco was right; sat in the booth she didn’t just fit in, she glowed. 

Draco lazed across from her, his bow tie loose around his neck and Harry's hand possessively around his shoulders, he greeted Pansy with a tip of his glass as she approached from across the bar. She reciprocated with an air kiss on each cheek before turning to his partner, "Harry, darling, dressed to impress as ever I see." Her eyebrow raised in warning. 

Harry, in his just-been-fucked hair and jeans that were very much against _Carnal’s_ dress code, replied with a cocksure smile, “Anything for you, dear.”

“In that case, I was hoping to borrow Granger here.”

Harry took a long slow swallow of his lager as he pretended to contemplate his answer, giving Hermione just enough time to make an excuse if she needed it. “Okay, but don't you dare take her out of my sight.”

Pansy gave a sly smile, “I wasn’t planning on taking her out of anyone's sight.”

“Your patrons thank you,” Harry cheersed.

Hernione set her glass on the table and got up, following Pansy across the room to a subtly hidden staff door. Pansy led her through the door and up the stairs behind it until they came out in a tastefully decorated office, all monochrome, leather and glass. Quite the opposite of the playroom and bar below.

“I thought I wasn't to leave his sight,” Hermione said as Pansy took a seat behind the imposing desk.

Pansy cast a quick charm, her wand jabbing with short sharp precision, and the wall opposite the desk turned to glass. She waved Hermione towards it, “You're not. And I’ll have some manners from you.”

Through the window Hermione looked down on the club below catching Harry's eye. He nodded once then leaned over to whisper something in Draco's ear. He too then looked up.

“You're far too dressed.”

Pansy's words caught her attention and she turned back to face her. Hermione gave a smile she hoped was a little seductive as she took a few steps closer towards the desk and slid a thin gold strap off her shoulder.

“Uh uh,” Pansy tsked, Hermione stepped back to where she was, back to the glass. Pansy twirled her finger to indicate Hermione should turn around. “Continue.”

With the dim light of the office and the bright lights of the club, she figured the only ones who would see her were those actively looking, as she slid the other strap off and let her dress fall to the floor with a whoosh. Dressed only in her heels, bra and panties she wished now she'd gone with the satin lingerie rather than the sheer set she'd settled on. These left nothing to the imagination.

“Continue.”

She stipped off the last of her dignity, dropping her underwear on top of her dress and stepping out of her heels.

“Right up to the window please.”

Hermione shuffled the last half step closer; toes, hands and nipples touching the glass.

“I said closer.” She hadn't heard Pansy get up and cross the room but she was now at her back. With a hand between her shoulder blades Pansy pushed until Hermione's breasts pillowed out at the sides, then gave a light kick at her inner ankle forcing her to spread her legs. “Stay.”

Hermione didn't move a muscle as she heard Pansy retreat then felt the briefest tingle of magic. The floor beneath her flooded with a bright white light and she shut her eyes in reflex.

“Eyes open.”

She opened then slowly, squinting slightly against the bright light. Out of the window she could see the club lights had been dimmed and she’d captured the attention of a few of the members below. She flushed, catching herself before she backed away from the window.

“You're okay,” Pansy encouraged. “Beautiful. Tell me, what can you see? Is there anyone jerking off to you?”

Hermione forced herself to scan the crowd, trying to focus on their hands and crotches rather than their faces, “No.” Pansy gave a single tut before she corrected herself, “No ma’am.”

“Well,” she crossed the room, “that simply won’t do.” Hermione heard the clink of a decanter and the gentle squeak of leather, presumably Pansy sitting back down. 

A silence stretched across the room, broken only briefly by the dull rattle of ice cubes in Pansy’s glass. 

“You’re staying there until at least one person comes, how that happens is entirely up to you, but I do like to ensure my patrons leave satisfied,” she said, eventually.

“If you put your tongue between my legs that could happen quite quickly-”

There was a rustling flurry of fabric as Pansy strode across the room, not pausing before she slapped Hermione’s left arsecheek with a resounding crack. 

“-ma’am”. Hermione finished, trying not to let the word be swallowed by her gasp.

“That was for you presumption, not your manners.” She landed a similar slap on the other cheek. “That was for your lack of manners.”

“Am I not one of your customers? Shouldn’t I leave satisfied?” Hermione asked with more confidence than she felt.

Pansy gave a huff of disbelief, “Keep talking like that and I’ll have every single person down there come watching you writhe and grind and moan and scream for release before I send you home frustrated and unfucked.” 

Hermione tried to suppress her shiver of excitement at the threat, but knew she’d failed when she felt Pansy’s fingers trail over her pillowed breasts and land on her nipples, hard and puckered from being pressed against the cool glass. Despite her short, neat manicure she twisted and pinched with enough force to pull a _‘fuck’_ from under Hermione’s breath.

“What do you think they want? Do they want to see you tied up and helpless? See your cunt stuffed? Your arse paddled until it’s glowing red and you can’t sit for a week? Do they want to hear you scream?”

“I think they might want to see me get fucked, ma’am.”

“Oh they would, darling, we all would. It’s a beautiful sight. But,” Pansy’s voice sharpened, “do you really think you’ve earned my cock?”

Hermione, never one lost for words, countered, “Perhaps ma’am’s fingers?”

Pansy let out a low chuckle, “Entitled little thing, aren’t you?” She stepped away with a parting slap to Hermione’s arse and retreated to the back of the office. Hermione felt the gentle tingle of magic happening behind her and the lightest of breezes caused by things moving around before Pansy returned, handing her an emerald-coloured dildo.

“Don’t just look at it,” Pansy snapped, “you know where it goes. Do you need lube?”

Hermione spread her lips and teased her entrance before she pushed the first inch in, “I don’t think so, ma’am.”

“Horny thing,” Pansy said affectionately as Hermione slowly worked the dildo in. “All the way in and hold it for me.” After a minute or so of Hermione slowly pumping the dildo in and out with a little more flourish than necessary, she pushed all seven inches in and put her hands back up on the window, unprompted.

Pansy took a moment to admire the view, before she instructed, “Turn around and on your knees.”

Hermione turned her arse to the window and dropped gingerly to her knees so as not to jostle the dildo. In front of her, just out of the light, Pansy sat in a wide leather armchair, her dress hoisted up around her waist and her ankles hooked over the armrests. Her wand dangled loosely between her thumb and forefinger.

“It’s a simple enough proposition, if you can make me come before you do, you can finish on my fingers. Do you understand?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Hermione agreed, with a peck to Pansy’s inner thigh.

Pansy flicked her wand and the dildo stuffed in Hermione came to life, rolling and buzzing; Pansy dropped her wand, it landed on the carpet with a barely audible thud, and she twisted her fingers in Hermione’s curls, pulling her closer. 

Hermione didn’t need the encouragement. She dragged her tongue along Pansy's inner thigh and when she reached the apex wrapped her lips around her throbbing clit and sucked it in. 

Pansy began to fall apart, every breath was a moan that just egged Hermione on. At the first soft _fuck_ Hermione ran her tongue in circles around her it; at the second, she gave a nibble with the lightest hint of teeth, and with the third, she shuffled forward allowing her fingers to join the fun.

As she pulled herself up enough for her fingers to slide in, the dildo stuffed inside of her shifted just ever so. She froze, composing herself for the briefest moment, just enough time to stave off her own pleasure for the sake of her ma'am's. At least for now.

Pansy was wet, but tight, Hermione slid one finger in easily, twisting and pumping until she heard the gasp that indicated she'd hit her mark, then she let a second finger join it. The moans and breathless oaths gave way to gasps and yips, as Hermione gave a final kiss to her clit and slid a finger either side, sandwiching it in and rubbing her to completion.

Hermione watched through hooded eyes and bated breath as Pansy came under her hand; walls fluttering deliciously around her fingers. There was something so much more human seeing Pansy come apart so easily, letting her sharp façade drop. She knew she was honoured seeing it. It was no secret that no one saw ma'am come; they heard her, of course, Hermione herself was no stranger to that sated sigh, unable to see anything under the silk scarf tied tight around her eyes. And now, having borne witness, she knew why. Who couldn't fall slightly in lust, in love, with her looking like that?

“Back to the window,” Pansy said, between breaths, snapping Hermione back to the scene. “They deserve to see you come.” 

Hermione pulled herself upright, the dildo still buzzing hard, and she pressed against the window, resting her forehead on the cool glass. She felt the dildo still as it was pulled from her and replaced immediately with three of Pansy’s fingers. 

“Go on then,” Pansy said as she stood behind her, tight against her back, “I’m not here to do the hard work.”

Hermione began to pump up and down, angling her hips to get Pansy’s fingers to hit exactly where she needed; Pansy’s other hand curled around her waist holding her steady. After a couple of pumps Pansy flicked out her thumb rubbing it in circles around Hermione’s nub. Above her Hermione’s breathing quickened in time with her hip pumps, she chanted a litany of praise for the fingers working their magic until she came with a shout. She slumped against the window, wrung out as the light beneath them went out and the club below returned full brightness.

Pansy pulled her fingers free as Hermione caught her breath; in the club below people’s attention drifted to the next show. “Thank you,” Pansy mouthed into the nape of her neck, “Beautiful, so beautiful.” She disentangled herself and picked up the pool of gold sequins from the carpet, shaking out Hermione’s dress and handing it back.

“What about my knickers?”

Pansy leviosa-ed them and her bra from the floor and into her desk drawer, the drawer closed with a gentle whoosh and the click of a muggle lock. “Maybe next time. Now,” Pansy turned back all business, “let’s get you back downstairs for a drink.”

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to the anonymous prompter who simply said "up against a window"  
> Big, big kudos to the mods for channelling all this smut into the world


End file.
